The radio spectrum utilized in satellite communication is a scarce and congested resource. In geosynchronous orbit, satellites are at the same altitude, and each satellite is assigned its own orbital slot and is granted frequency rights that go along with that slot. Only a certain number of slots exist and no two satellites can be in the same slot.
In low earth orbit, many satellite systems are not in stable orbits, and therefore, orbits at many altitudes are used. Satellites in low earth orbit may be above or below each other and may be within other satellites' transmitting beams. Further, wide beam antennas are used by some operators to establish strong links to unstable satellites that lack propulsion for station keeping. New entrants must coordinate with existing users (usually numbering in the hundreds) to establish their space to earth and earth to space communication links. This applies to many bands that are of use to small satellites, including, without limitation, UHF, S band and X band. Such coordination can take valuable time and can limit access to space. A need exists for improved systems and methods to address such issues and challenges.